


True Love's Kiss

by themystery424



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424





	True Love's Kiss

_If you enjoyed this story, please take a look at this_

_[This is the updated, redone version of this story.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4278123) It has more plot behind it, and I believe will be much more successful._

_Thank you._


End file.
